The Aries and The Gemini
by ArienHeart
Summary: This is a story based around two OCs, which are based on myself and someone else. Because its Ouran of course its Yaoi, but there is currently no hardcore stuff. My OC also has a crush on Haruhi, so yeah. This is my first FF being posted to , so I would appreciate any feedback. Thanks.


OHSHC: The Aries and the Gemini

Chapter One

Welcome to Ouran's High School Host Club. Where the most handsome and richest boys who have way too much time on their hands entertain the most beautiful and richest girls who also have way too much time on their hands.

It was like any other day at the Host Club. It was originally a vacant Music Room until Tamaki took over. Now its decorated with mahogany tables, matching chairs, and the most lavish furniture ranging from deep violets to emerald green. The walls were a soft pink, and large windows with victorian metalwork let in plenty of sunlight. Rose petals danced across the polished blue, tile flooring as people walked by at leisured paces. I was, like all good hosts, entertaining a few guests who had requested me.

I'll be honest, I'm not the best looking guy. In fact, I'm the least attractive here. But anyway, into details. My hair is sleek black and short. My bangs have been spiked. I didn't like it that way, but you can't exactly argue with Tamaki or the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. My eyes are a piercing ice blue. They aren't crystaline in clarity, but I would say its my most appealing physical feature. I'm moderate hieght, maybe slightly on the tall side being 5'9". I'm also not the slimmest host, but I'm not exactly the largest at Ouran. Overall, I felt quite average here. My hair when its spiked allows people to pay more attention to my face, especially my eyes. Or, thats what Tamaki tells me.

So as I was saying, the day was going by quite smoothly. I had only been a member for a few months, but I had gotten a firm grasp on hosting. Fast learner, I guess. While entertaining a few guests, I was interrupted by Hikaru.

"Yo Alex!" he called from a few feet away. With his orange hair and bored expression, it was difficult to set him apart from his brother, Kaoru. I could only identify him by his voice. I must've been in a daze again, because he called a few times before my client pointed it out.

"Oh! My apologies Miss. I must've just slipped. I'm really so sorry." I tried to sound confident, but when it comes to apologies, even over little things, I get really quiet and shy.

"Don't worry about it Alex," she replied. "You look quite relaxed actually."

Relaxed. I pondered this. Did it mean I always seem so tense and nervous? I mean, she was a new guest for me, and I didn't know what she'd be interested in. I'm not the best conversationalist. "Oh. Well, I'll be right back. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course."

I stood up and adjusted my light blue Ouran uniform. It's a pain wearing the striped blue-gold tie and the belt. Especially the belt. As for the black shoes and matching dress pants, they were okay I guess. I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru, who always had either a bored or mischevious look. It was the latter. "What's up?" I asked.

Hikaru, Kaoru and I weren't good friends. I usually kept to myself around Ouran. I'm not exactly a people person. The twins signaled me to come closer, as if they had a secret to tell. Playing along, I leaned in closer. "You need to be more flirtatious," they both whispered, barely audible.

I felt my face turn red with awkwardness. "Wh-what are you talking about?" I spit out. "I can be 'flirtatious' if and when I want to!" I explained.

The two started to circle me, as if I were prey. "So you can talk the talk," Hikaru started. "But can you, walk the walk?" They both finished in unison, giving me a grin.

I walked away with a sigh of irritation and determination in my step. I sat down across my client and tried to be myself. "I'm sorry about that, miss." This time, my apology flowed smoothly"

"Oh it really wasn't a problem. I didn't mind waiting," she explained, picking up a silver teacup.

"Can I see that for a moment?" I asked abburptly. The twins were watching now, and it was my time to show them what I was really capable of.

"This?" she asked, extending the cup.

I took it from her, and stared deeply at my reflection. Studying the reflectiveness of the metal. I set it down on the table. I swept my hair back casually. "Just as this teacup hold's its tea, I only wish I could hold you the same way."

Her face got really bright, and her land lifted to her lips.

The next hour or so was more or less entertaining. The whole reason I joined the Host Club is because I had too much free time, and sitting at home gets dull too. Nothing remotely interesting happened, until Haruhi showed up. "Hey guys, I'm back." She said. Most of the guests had left already, except for Honey's and suprisingly, Kyoya's.

"HARUHIIIIIIIIIII!" I heard Tamaki shout from across the room, making a fast dash to the door. His blonde hair swept by friction, and blue eyes filled with admiration.

"Uwah!" She shouted, startled. Everyone at the Club knew Haruhi was secretly a girl. Well, everyone except the guests. She barely side-stepped our Club king as he went flying into the corridor.

I sighed then chuckled. This happens everyday, and I laugh every time. "Welcome back, Haru," I greeted quietly.

"Yeah, hi," She replied, her brown eyes glancing over.

I wasn't sure how to take that. It seemed Haruhi never really liked me. I always tried to be nice, but was met with indifference. Was I doing something wrong?

"So, how did today go while I was gone?" She asked, adjusting her ear length brown hair. It wasn't curly at all.

"Well," Kyoya started, getting up from his seat. "You missed a lot of clients today," he said, sweeping his black bangs out of the way of his eyes.

"Yeah I know. I'll make up for it tomorrow, I promise." She said. Maybe she was just in a bad mood.

"Is something wrong...?" Tamaki asked, both curious and concerned.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"I'll go make some tea. It seems everyone had a long day." I offered.

"Yeah! Actually, can I have some Commoner's Coffee?" Tamaki asked.

"Hey, we want some too then." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison

"Coffee would be quite nice actually," Kyoya commented.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"Okay," I said. "So, coffee for everyone."

I went off to the side of the large chamber and started boiling water with an electrical appliance. I could hear Haruhi talking about something, and she sounded upset. I was just out of earshot. I carefully poured the boiling water into the tea cups, trying hard not to burn myself.

It was as I was walking back to the Host Club when everything went wrong. I was walking a bit slow, holding seven coffees on a platter. I wasn't a great waiter. I was a couple feet away from the table when an unfamiliar face walked in. Who was he? He walked with attitude, but I could tell it wasn't real. I approached cautiously from behind, not aware he was also backing up from the table. We collided.

The hot coffee went flying above us, and this guy knew what was coming. We were soaked before I realized what had just happened. I couldn't feel any pain from the steaming liquid, but I'm pretty sure this person who had fallen on me, had. I could feel my face burning bright. Not because of temperature, but of embarassment. Not only had I ruined both of our uniforms, but I also ruined any chance I had of making Haruhi feel better.

Needless to say, I felt like a total train wreck. Tamaki and the others were trying to say something to me, but the rush in my ears had drowned them out.

"You're an idiot. You're an idiot. You're an idiot," I told myself, feeling my eyes swell. "Not here. Just leave." I rubbed my eyes quickly, but a hot, wet sleeve didn't serve as a tissue very well. I stood up quickly, and tried to run.

Chasing after me, Tamaki grabbed my arm. "Where are you going, Alex?" He asked in a curious voice. I knew there wasn't any maliciousness in his tone.

I stood still. "Please," I started, trying to keep my voice even and firm. "Let go of me."

I looked back at him, and he understood. I knew he did. "Don't you want to change first?" Tamaki asked, in a softer voice.

He wanted me to stay. We both knew everyone would be understanding. Accidents happen, after all. But this was different somehow. The two of us walked back to the table, and by that time I wasn't as red. My eyes were clear as well. I kept my head down.

"So, where'd he go?" Tamaki asked.

"He went into the back room," Hikaru explained.

"Something about having extra clothes in his bag." Kaoru stated. The two of them sounded unamused. Did anything entertain them? "You should probably change too, Alex."

I looked up for a second at Hikaru, not bothering to read his expression, and then at my clothes. Coffee stains everywhere. Sleeves, torso... Everywhere. "My mom is going to kill me," I muttered.

"Not to worry, I'm sure I can get it out." Kyoya reassured. "Just go in the back room. Mori found something for you. Fair warning though, it isn't our most 'fashionable' outfit."

I nodded as a sign of understanding and gratitude. He adjusted his glasses as an exchange. He got the message. While walking towards the back room, eager to remove what was now, uncomfortably, the only thing reminding me of what had just occured, I had forgotten who was already there.


End file.
